Taken
by Ariel the hedgehog1
Summary: This is a dream I had but I desired to put this as a story… Ariel(OC) was enjoying her life as a G.U.N spy and working at a bakery.But what happens when mass murders are happening all across station leaving her and the killer alone. What happens when a black and red Hedgehog is looking for his mate. Will he succeed or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anybody except for Ariel and Violet

In the town of Station Square where was nearly peeking over the horizon stood a small yet big house. The house was beautiful with plenty of flowers around it. The inside of the house was quiet and dark. In the master bedroom laid a black figure. It was a female hedgehog. Her hair was scattered all over the bed as her chest rose up and down slowly. She was peacefully sleeping until she heard a knock at her door. An eyelid slid open to reveal beautiful baby blue eye. With a groan and a stretch she slowly sat up and got off her bed. When the knocks got louder she quickly yet slowly ran into to front door. She looked into to peep hole to reveal blue,pink, and purple. A sigh escaped her lips. She opened her to reveal one happy family.

Ariel's Pov

"Good morning aunt!" a small cheerful voice said. I slightly looked down to see a purple toddler hedgehog. A small smile formed on my lips as I squatted down to the toddlers level and was given a hug. "And good morning to you too Violet!" I said taking the toddler into my arms. I stood back up to face two adults.

"Good Morning Amy" I said giving Amy a side hug. I looked up to see a blue hedgehog with a weak smile.

"Sonic" I said patting sonic on his head like a pet. In return I got a few mumbles and growls. I step aside so the family can come inside.

"Have you watched the news this morning a mass murder was committed in eastern station square" Amy said taking a seat on the love seat. I gasped. That's weird nobody hasn't been reported killed in like forever.

"That's kind of strange if you ask me" I said I said sitting beside Amy. Sonic looked at with a glare as I glared back at him. Sonic and I are on bad terms. Amy tells me she thinks he cheating on him so she wanted me to spy on him. Of course she was right but I couldn't let her know. I saw Sonic and Sally together one day and I went up to them and "chatted"…more whoop there behinds. After I made a few threats Sonic hasn't done nothing wrong for the past month.

"Oh Sonic; I think Shadow is in the computer room,you can go on upstairs if you like."I said with a smirk. All he did was nod his head and walk upstairs.

When we heard the door close Amy looked at me with her eyes sparkling with interest.

"So Ariel how's it going with you and Shady" Amy asked putting her head in my lap. I giggled as started tickling her ears.

"Well we've been doing good except yesterday, Shadow was working all night…I had to go to bed all by myself"I said with a weak smile. Amy looked with a frown and then she looked at my neck with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at" I said a bit annoyed. Amy looked at and then she started to giggle.

I looked to my left to see Violet watching TV. "Violet honey would you like to water my flowers today?"I asked. Her emerald sparked with excitement.

"Really I can do it all by myself today she said running around the living room. I giggled and nodded my head. Before i could speak she tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you aunt your the best!" She said as she ran out the back door.

I looked and the pink hedgehog who was looking right back at me. " why were you looking at my neck like that Amy."I said with a slight glare. She laughed a little and pulled out a compacted mirror and handed it to me. I snatched it from her and opened it to reveal fang pricks all over my neck. A hugs blush formed on my muzzle as I pushed the tiny mirror back into Amy's hand. I looked at her as she started laughing. I fumed slightly and walked upstairs as Amy followed. We walked in the master bedroom to see the bed a mess.

" Ummmm I can explain." I said with nervous laugh. "You know you sleep sloppy." Amy said fixing my bed. "Yeah yeah yeah I already know." I said walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I got out I wrapped the the towel around my body and walked to my closet to find my clothes. I walked back into the bathroom and dried my body and hair which stops a little bit below my knees. I came out with my regular attire. A white crop,blue shorts,thigh high sock,and black and white high-top sneakers. I just put my wet hair into a high pony tail and walked downstairs with Amy.

Violet's Pov

I rushed outside to see beautiful flowers every where. I'm glad aunt Ariel lets me water them when we come over. I remember when I was one. Mommy brought me over here and I saw these beautiful flowers.i use to crawl around in then every time. When Aunt Ariel told me she can grow flowers I so amazed she made a little garden just for me in our backyard. I've i been taking care of them for 5 months now. Now that I'm 5 I can finally water them on my own. I was nearly done until I heard a thud. I turned around to a bloody body. I dropped the watering can and I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Me:Oh I wonder who it was

Amy: Why do i have to have the the child?*glare*

Me:Cause that's how I want it to be. *rolls neck*

*giant chocolate bar appears*

CB:Ariel come with me so we can have chocolate babies.

Me:*Drooling* ok *walks away*

Amy:*o_0* Please Read And Review


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Pov

When I heard Violet scream i looked to see Ariel looking back at me. We both nodded. We both rushed out side to see Violet shaking beside my flowers. I look to my left to see a baby blue hedgehog,he was balled up. Amy went toward her daughter and I went toward the figure. I sniffed the air…that scent it's to familiar…

Ariel's Pov

"Trent" I said slowly waking him. He opened up an eyelid to reveal a gray eye. He groaned softly and flipped on his back. He winced slightly and revealed a small black hedgehog how was still visibly shaking…I told Amy to get Sonic and Shady to help Trent

"Trent what happen" I said getting on my knees beside him…he groaned softly as he lifted up his hand to hold mine. "I'm sorry Tiny I tried to save them" Trent said slightly Squeezing my hand. I looked him in the eyes before I could speak I felt tiny hands wrap around me. Sissy; Mommy and Daddy aren't waking up my baby Brother said. I could feel his tears wetting my shirt. I started shaking slightly. My tears were falling on the ground. I lifted Caiden up so he could wrap his arms around my neck. I hugged him back and I started crying uncontrollably. "Trent who did this?" I said my eyes were getting blurry as I looked a the baby blue hedgehog. "Green Hedgehog" he said before falling a sleep. Before I could speak I heard the patio door slide open and Three pair of shoes beside. I stood up and faced my family. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I ran to Shadow and wrapped my arms around him and started crying. Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt Caiden wrap his arms around Shadow now. I felt my legs get weak as I clasped to the ground. "Why did this happen" I said pulling my came and sat beside me. "What are you going to do"Amy asked. I wiped my tears away and stood up. "I'm going to find this son of a bitch and kill him. "Shadow,Sonic take Trent in the house." I said the both nodded. I looked at Amy she already knew what her job was. With that we both walked in the house. I few minutes later I was getting to set out. I put on my G.U.N Jumpsuit and I put my hair in a ponytail. I went back into the closet and pulled out my machete. I kissed and held it to my heart. I walked downstairs to reveal Sonic waiting at the door,Shadow staring at was fixing up Trent. Violet was sleeping peacefully in her favorite chair. "Well you guys I should be back in a couple of days." I said walking to the door. Before I could reach for the door a felt a hand on my shoulder and i was turned around to only to have my lips crashed to another's. I sighed dreamily in the kiss until I released.

"Are your sure you don't want me to go?"Shadow asked. I smiled at him a gave him another kiss. "I got this besides me and sonic have our communicators." I said. I know Shadow isn't to thrilled for me to leave;After all I am his mate! "I love you Shady" I said nuzzling him. "I love you too" Shadow said returning the affections. I looked behind Shadow to look at Amy,Trent,Caiden, and Violet. I smile cat all them. "Shadow and Trent take good care of Amy and the kids. The both nodded. I gave Shadow one last Kiss and I turned to Sonic who was tapping his foot. I nodded to him and we walked outside. "Alright Sonic you take East and Western Station Square; and I'll take North and Southern Station Square. He nodded. We were about to depart until he said "Good luck and be safe." I turned slightly to say you too but he was already gone. I was nearly out the driveway until I heard panting behind me. I turned around to see Caiden running toward me. As soon as he was in front of me i picked him up

"Sissy don't leave me hear I want to go with you"Caiden pleaded. I looked him in the eyes to see getting watery. "I don't want you to get hurt Caiden I said kissing his cheek. His face was a slight red color. "But sissy I'm your baby brother I want to go with you, Your the only family I have left" he said in a low voice. I felt my heart flutter as I looked at the 4 year old. He wrapped his arms around me and and wrapped my arms around him. I squeezed him slightly. Caiden was right I'm the only real family he has…now. I sighed and I looked at him one last time. Before I put him to his feet.

"Alright C lets go!" I said holding his hand and walking the street. We are going to find this thug and we are going to show him not to mess with us

Me:Hi everyone *eating a baby chocolate bar*

Sonic:What The Hell! Why do these small chocolate bars have legs?

Me:oh these are my children…I umm ate the giant chocolate bar and now I have 3 kids.

Amy:ummm But your eating your children.!

Me:*eats another chocolate baby**shrugs* oh well.…Shadow darling please do the R&R

Shadow:*growls*Please Read and Review*pulls gun out*Can I shoot her now.

Sonic:*puts hand on arm*Maybe later Shadow.

Shadow:*grumbles and walks away*


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel's Pov

Caiden and I were walking slowly around Station Square. There was nobody around except for the bodies and nearly dead people. I pulled out my machete and I hid Caiden behind my back. There was a green hedgehog just up a head. I walked up to him and put i my knife on his neck.

"Alright pal what the hell is your name and why are you killing all these people?" I asked the stranger it so I thought. "My name is Manic and hello to you to " he cockily. My eyes widened and I spun Manic around and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here Ariel shouldn't you be evacuating the city?" I looked around and I noticed a few people were running. I was so confused. "Manic why is everybody yrunning?"I said with a confused look.

"The killer has struct again and he's wiping out the city. It's getting so bad that mayor ordered everyone to evacuate to the city."Manic said. I noticed a little hedgehog poking her head over Manic's leg.

"Who's this little lady Manic?"I said squatting down in front of the little hedgehog.

"This is my daughter. présentez-vous beau(introduce yourself beautiful)" Manic spoke. The little hedgehog came from behind his leg and looked at me.

"salut mon nom est Nicole. vous avez de jolis yeux(hi my name is Nicole. You have pretty eyes) the little hedgehog spoke. She had ivory fur with peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Her eyes were a sparkling pink with gold flakes in them. She had on a pink and white polka dot dress with flats to go with it. Her hair was put into a bun with a polka dot ribbon. She is going to be a very beautiful girl.

"It's really nice to meet you Nicole and this my little brother Caiden." I said stepping out of the way. Caiden was looking at her intently with a blush forming on his muzzle. Caiden slightly waved and ran behind me. While I was talking to Manic; a white hedgehog came behind him with a baby carrier on her. She was white with ivory fur and peach skin like Nicole. Her eyes were a pink with gold flecks in them. Her hair stopped at her elbows and it was put into a messy bun. She had on some red jeans and a black top. She was barefooted but she had a pair of black heels in her hand. She was panting heavily.

"Manic J'ai cherché partout pour vous. Je suis arrivé juste à temps à la garderie pour ramasser Lenny quand un mec vert attrapé l'un des travailleurs en garderie."("Manic I've been looking all over for you. I arrived just in time at the daycare to pick up Lenny when some green guy grabbed one of the daycare workers.) That's a hint.

I looked down to Caiden who was quietly talking to Nicole. Every now and then she would try to hold his hand.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what he looks like?" I said in a hurry were losing daylight.

The white hedgehog looked at me. "He's green and I think he had a black jacket on that's all I remember before I ran out with Lenny." She said holding a pale green baby in her arms.

"By the way my name is Monique." The white hedgehog spoke. "I'm Ariel its nice to meet you Monique." I said nicely.

"Manic I suggest that you get your family out of here I have to find the killer." With a straight face. I turned from them and waited till Caiden got ready.

Caiden's Pov

Oh wow Nicole was very pretty i couldn't stop blushing. I looked at my sissy to see her facing away. I guess it was time to go.

" I have to go now I said with a weak smile. Nicole looked at me a frown and I could see her disappointment. Then all of sudden I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I kindly returned the hug then let go.

"Soyez prudent Caiden et assurez-vous trouver la personne qui a effectué tous les gens dorment.!" Nicole said giving me a kiss on the cheek. My whole face turned red as I watched Nicole run to her family as they all ran to the helicopters.

"Ready to go chubby?"my sissy said as she stuck her hand out. I nodded and took a hold of her hand. With that we ran toward the daycare center.

Amy's Pov

I watched as Shadow paced around the room. I tried to contact Sonic but I guess his watch didn't have connection. I know how Shadow feels, he should of went with her but I guess she wanted to go alone. I glanced at Shadow. I heard my watch beep for a incoming message. I pressed accept to see Manic's big face.

"Amy where are you I don't see you by any of the helicopters." Manic said in panic. I looked confused.

"What are you talking about Manic I'm at Ariel's house with Shadow" I said. Just from the look of Manic's face he was about to explode.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR AT ARIEL'S THE WHOLE TOWN IS EVACUATING…YOU GUYS NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Manic with panic.

"I'm not going anywhere until Sonic and Ariel come back" I said

"Amy please you have to leave you have a child for crying out loud I'm sure Sonic and Ariel will meet up soon." Manic said with a hint concern. I sighed he was right. I looked at Violet who was sleep on Trent's chest. He's still badly injured but he's conscious. And maybe he has enough strength to Chaos Control all of us out of here. But; I can't leave my mate and my best friend out of here or Shady. "Manic, Trent and Violet are coming I'm not coming till later I said walking over to the two sleeping hedgehogs.

"What do you mean your not coming till later?" Manic said. I slightly shook Trent to wake him up.

"I mean Manic; Shadow and I are you going stay until Ariel and Sonic come back." I said. I heard a sigh and a huff

"Alright Amy you take care and be careful you hear" Manic said in a fatherly fashion. "Yes dad and make sure you tell the family I said hello." I said before I hung up.

"Is it alright if I stay Shadow?" I asked even if he said no I would stay anyway. All he did was nod I turned toward Trent started talking.

"Trent I know your not healed all the way but I need you two to get out of here." I said as nicely as possible. I was about to speak again when to small arms wrapped around me.

"Please mommy let me go with you I won't get in the way I promise won't get in the way." Violet cried. I sighed

"Violet I know how much you want to go but I want you to be safe. What if you get hurt or I get hurt?" I know how much you love uncle T but I need you to take care of Uncle T cause he's hurt very badly. I looked over to Trenton who was wincing to get up.

I leaned in closer sand whispered into her ear. "Right now Uncle T is weaker than me" I whispered. "I heard that Amy" Trent growled refusing help from Shadow.

I glanced at Trenton again before turing back to Violet. "See what I mean Vi…what if Trent passes out… who will protect him I said with a sweet gave. Violet looked at Trenton before nodding Her head.

"Ok ill do it for you Mommy!Violet said" I smiled. "That's my girl.i said kissing violets cheek. I glanced at Trenton. I'm and Shadow were about the Chaos Emeralds. I'm sure Trent will take good care of Vi. If he doesn't I'm beat him till her turns purple…

"Alright mommy; me and Uncle T are about to leave the Violet hedgehog said with a small frown. I squatted down in front of her warped my hands around her and gave her a tight hug.

"I Love you Mommy the 5 year old spoke quietly into my quills. "I love you too Violet I said kissing her forehead." I let the purple hedgehog go and I watched her hold Trenton's hand. I looked up at Trenton and I nodded. He also nodded in understanding.

I stood back up to see the blue and Violet hedgehog disappear.

Me:"I know I know its lame bit hey at least it complete. Sonic and Shadow get to work *claps handsCHOP CHOP!"

Sonic:*on the pole* please read

Shadow*on the pole also* and review

Sonic and Shadow: for a Pole dance from the both of us* dancing on each other*

Amy and I:*nosebleed **falls out*


	4. Chapter 4

Attention Audience I'm in need of 6. Oc's. I will post more info at the end of this chapter…Later *tackles Shadow into hug*

Ariel's Pov

Caiden and I were running down the the street I can see the daycare center close by. I grabbed Caiden by the arm and I put him on my back. I picked up my speed a little until I heard a screech. Whoever that was is in a lot of pain. As soon as I opens the door the smell of blood burned my nose. I coughed slightly and I covered my face with my mask. The only thing visible were my baby blue eyes. I pulled out my machete and I looked down at Caiden.

"Alright chubs I want you to hide in the bathroom." I said quietly. "Whatever you do not come out until I come and get you alright?" I said with a serious tone. He nodded and he held his arms up for me to hug him. I smiled and picked him up and i wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Caiden" I said softly. I felt him kiss my ear sweetly. "I love you too sissy" the tiny black hedgehog spoke quietly. With that he jumped down and ran down the hall. I sighed i hope he will be okay. I started walking down the other hallway. There was a trail a blood leading down the hallway. I slowly followed the trail until it came to the last door to the right. The play room.(A/N:DUH DUH DUNHXD) The door was cracked a little and I peeped inside. There was a orange cat who was getting fed blocks. I looked closer and noticed a green hedgehog holding the blocks in his hands. He was smiling viciously at the cat. I growled and I kicked down the door.I glanced at the orange cat who wasn't breathing. I growled loudly and I glared at the green hedgehog. He wasn't glaring or anything he was just staring at me. Every once in while he'll look me up and down.

"Oh great it's one of those type of killers"I thought. This is no time for chit chatting I'm going to kill this fucker if it's the last thing I do. I charged at the green hedgehog. Before I could sink my knife into his body he caught my machete and he flipped me and I landed on my back. I groaned in pain and I tried to get up but It was to late. He straddled me.

"Hey babe you smell like someone familiar" the murderer spoke. I glared and tried to to punch him but he caught my fist.

"Now let's see who's pretty eyes are these. The green hedgehog announced. His bloody hands were reaching for my mask. I tried to turn away from him only to face him again. He pulled off my mask and he stared at me again. I growled and I kicked him off me while his guard was down. I pulled my self up and glared at the lime green hedgehog.

"Gee Stripes has good taste in women" the hedgehog said chuckling. I shivered his voice is so sinister.

"Alright pal enough;who are you and why are you killing all these people" I asked getting into a fighting position

"Well babe my name is Scrouge. Scrouge the hedgehog and i must say your pretty hot" the green hedgehog annoced. I glanced at my weapon which was beside a doll house.I ran to my machete and about to grab it until a green shoe crushed my hand. I yelped in pain as I tried to remove my hand from under the shoe. I looked up to a cocky grin and red shades. I growled and tried to remove my hand.

"Get off my hand you son of a bitch" I growled showing my fangs. All he did was take my machete and pulled me up by my hair. I yelled in pain as he tighten his hold on my hair. I looked into in bright blue eyes. All I could see was anger in them. I shivered slightly and looked away.

"Don't you turn away from me Ariel" I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I winced. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I finally got fed up and I punched Scrouge right in the jaw. When he let me go I kicked square in the chest which sent him flying across the room. I picked myself up and I grabbed my knife. " I glared at the green hedgehog who was growling in pain. I was about to attack him until he ran out the room and out the door.

"DAMMIT;YOU COWARD IM COMING TO GET YOU!"I screamed. I was in so much rage a dark blue aurora surrounded my body. I could my teeth getting sharper. I gasped. I can't self destruct in here;not while Caiden's in here.i took a deep breath and I calmed down. I got myself together and I got on my knees and said a little prayer. I got back up and walked to the bathroom. I walked inside to hear a battle cry and I soap dispenser thrown at my head.

"Owwww Shit!" I mumbled. I glanced at Caiden who started at me In relief. "Sissy your ok! I thought somebody got you." The black hedgehog spoke. I sighed and wrapped my arms around the tiny hedgehog. I nuzzled his head as he did the same under my chin. He started purring quietly as did I. with that we got up and walked out the daycare center.

Unknown Pov

Inside a abandoned mansion a cheesing figure was siting. A female was fixing up his wounds.

"My lord if you don't mind me asking, why are you smiling so hard?" The female asked.

"Well my babe I think I found the one I'm looking for the male laughed. The female looked terrified.

"Prepare the master bedroom for her arrival and pull the best kimono we've got. I want this place nice and neat when we come back. The female shook her head slightly and she walked away.

Alright everybody I am in need of 6 OC's! I need a cook, bather, a medic, hair stylist…the rest are just maids…

Name:

Species:

Age(19-21):

Appearance:

Clothes(kimono base):

Socks or barefoot?:

How did you get caught?:

Are willingly to die for my character?!

Loyal or un loyal to Scrouge:

Personality(in story):

Will you unfollow or unfav?:

Whose you fav character in the story?:

Enjoy…

Amy:"Shadow leave the gun alone!"

Shads:"no I'm tired of this sh*covers mouth*

Me: "please read and review!"*shoots Shadow*

Amy:O_0


End file.
